fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Jack's Hammer/400 shadow creatures
}}} I played through the game and killed the shadow creatures in both of the main quests with this but I’ve got less that 1/4th of the bar for this augment filled. Is there anywhere that they spawn in great numbers? Otherwise it looks like it would take 4, maybe even 5 playthroughs to get this one. These augment requirements are ridiculous but this one is just asinine. ReapTheChaos 10:30, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :All enemies can respawn after the end of the main quest, its just a matter of finding where. Once I regain my Fable III I'm thinking of making a list of locations enemies commonly spawn, so that should help for locating areas suitable for getting Augments for the game. Until then, just go around everywhere and seek them out, they will appear if you keep searching. As for great numbers, not likely. Its like with the Nobles needed for the Dragonstomper or other such weapons, you have to kill what you find then wait for them to respawn at some point to kill more.--Alpha Lycos 13:26, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Outside of the main quest line when you’re traveling to Aurora and the final battle, I haven’t seen the shadow creatures spawn anywhere. ReapTheChaos 16:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Once you complete the story, you will have all areas unlocked. Explore. I know they reappear, like the Dark Minion's do. I just don't know exactly where, and I think that sometimes it depends on when you get there, like with Balverines only appearing at night someplaces etc.--Alpha Lycos 16:07, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::If you go to The Veiled Path, or somewhere else where Sentinels spawn, they summon shadows periodically. If you don't destroy the Sentinel, you could get quite far along the bar by defeating its summons. Also, it's possible that the sentinels themselves and also the Dark Minions count as "Shadow Creatures", due to the way they are created by the Darkness (potentially needs verification). Dark Minions can be found in the dunes of Shifting Sands in reasonably large quantities, so it should be possible to verify that there. Also you will need to get the killing blow with that hammer; any that are killed by the dog won't count. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::I recently finished upgrading this weapon. I agree, the "Shade" augment takes a heinous amount of time to complete. Yes, Dark Minions and Sentinels do count as shadow creatures. As Enodoc said, Dark Minions can be found in abundance in Shifting Sands, along with at least one Sentinel. To find it, head towards the open desert away from the City of Aurora, pass under the large arch (where the desert outpost lies, if you chose to build it), and keep following the edge of the map to the left. You'll eventually run into the Sentinel and some Minions. You can also try the Enigma and Crossroads of Passing (complete The Key to a Greater Key to access the latter) for more Minions. I noted on the Enigma article that I once encountered five Sentinels when I revisited it, but there's no guarantee you'll encounter the same. Again, as noted, the best tactic is to find a Sentinel, damage him a little until he starts summoning Shadows, and kill as many as you can while avoiding the Sentinel's attacks. The Shadows will continue to spawn as long as it's alive. If the Sentinel should die, find another one or leave that region for a time to allow the enemies time to respawn. Hope this helps. TheIndifferentist 20:07, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I was shown a good technique for finding multiple Sentinals in an area. Go to the Veiled Path and kill off all of the other enemies except for the Sentinel. Next fast travel to Aurora (I imagine anywhere would do though.) and sleep for three days. When you return to the Veiled Path you will find possibly four Sentinels. Kill the shadows that they spawn but try to leave the Sentinels live to summon more shadows. It really worked when done in LIVE co-op mode. Good Luck.Garry Damrau(talk) 17:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I just thought I'd share that yesterday I took a brand new Jack's Hammer, went out and found the Sentinel in Shifting Sands, and completed the "Shade" augment in one go. It didn't even take very long, either. As long as you're careful and avoid hitting the Sentinel, it's certainly possible. TheIndifferentist 19:46, March 24, 2012 (UTC)